Ryoko Owari Toshi
Ryoko Owari Toshi, or Journey's End City was possibly the second largest city in Rokugan after the capital. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 297 Other Names The city was alternately called City of Lies , City of Stories, Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf City of Green Walls, Clan Letter to the Scorpion #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) City That Dung Built, City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 11 or the popular shortened form, Ryoko Owari. In the Crab Clan only it was called Reeking Scorpion Cesspool. Criminal Hotbed Control of the city changed hands several times over the years, but Ryoko Owari always retained its reputation for being a hotbed of criminal activity, having many gambling dens, geisha houses and opium parlors. The city maintained a mask of legitimacy as Rokugan's center for medicinal opium trade. Poppies were grown in vast fields that surround the city, and it's involvement in the opium trade (both legal and illegal) made the city very profitable for its rulers. History The Crab Invasion Early in the seventh century, Crab forces seized Ryoko Owari, and held it for a little more than a year. The Liberation Day Festival was a local holiday held every year to honor the return of Shosuro Sanekata, the governor of Ryoko Owari at the time, who had predicted that the Crab could never hold his city. City of Stories, pp. 14-15 Second Rise of Iuchiban In 750, during the second rising of Iuchiban the city was ravaged by the bloodspeaker's undead army. Way of the Scorpion, p. 31 Opium War In 1122, Ryoko Owari was the place of the Opium War. Legend of the Five Rings : Third Edition, p. 17 Scorpion Clan Coup After the failure of the Scorpion Coup in 1123, the city was occupied by the Imperial Legion, and its governor and other Scorpion residents were forced into hiding. Clan War In 1127, in the month of the Dog, on their way to Beiden Pass, Crab forces seized and pillaged Ryoko Owari Toshi after defeating two of the Imperial Legions guarding the city. The commander choose not to destroy the city, but instead pillaged as many supplies as possible and returned to the main Crab army. Time of the Void, p. 11 Unicorn Assume Control In 1130, in the month of the Serpent, Hidden Emperor, p. 12 with the Scorpion Clan sent into exile, the Unicorn Clan seized control of the city. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Rulebook text (Hidden Emperor 4) The city remained under Unicorn rule even when the rest of Scorpion lands were returned to their original holders by Toturi I in 1132 as the boon of the tournament The Gift of the Emperor. The Emperor would not have his right hand cheated of their conquest. The Gift of the Emperor Scorpion Struggle In 1132 the Scorpion Clan had returned to Rokugan and Toturi I named Bayushi Yojiro magistrate of the City. The Scorpion began his fight to retake the city from the Unicorn control. War of Spirits In 1150 the spirit's legions threatened the City of Lies. Bayushi Paneki reported the Crab Clan Champion's husband, Hida Yasamura, the Scorpion could not stand against the Hida Tsuneo's armies. Hida O-Ushi, who had been supporting Hantei XVI since the beginning of the war, decided to send Yasamura leading the Crab cavalry to fight her own kinsmen. Legions, Part VIII The Crab and the Scorpion won the day in the Battle of Drowned Honor, but Yasamura died by an arrow in his throat. Battle of Drowned Honor (Celestial flavor) Kaneka Ryoko Owari was the place where Kaneka announced to the Empire that he was the son of the Emperor Toturi I in 1155. Three years later, in 1158, the Emperor was supposedly on his way to Ryoko Owari Toshi when he was ambushed and killed by a shadowlands force led by an oni. Legend of the Five RIngs : Third Edition, p. 25 Hantei Naseru After Toturi Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun, the rest of the heirs planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Hantei Naseru elected Ryoko Owari as his headquarters, and many clans had begun relocating their most skilled and influential courtiers and ambassadors to the city. Clan Letter to the Crab #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Besieged by Kaneka In 1160, in the month of the Dragon, Akodo Kaneka attacked Toturi Naseru's power base in Ryoko Owari Toshi, in the Siege of Ryoko Owari. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 55 Patience (Dark Allies flavor) Stained Paw Plot In 1160 during the days before Naseru took his throne the Stained Paw shamans prepared a terrible curse. They fashioned a satchel of plagued skulls that would be hurled into the Bay of Drowned Honor. The skulls would spread sickness and disease throughout Ryoko Owari, leaving the city empty of life. The Tattered Ear Tribe discovered the Stained Paw ritual and their warriors attacked the saboteurs, fouling the plot. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Scorpion Regain Control In 1166 the Scorpion managed to negotiate the return of control from the Unicorn, part as a result of the War of the Rich Frog, and the rest due to remain secret the existence of the Khan's lover. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue The Scorpion were unsurprised to discover the Unicorn had little luck reducing the crime in the city. Bayushi Tsimaru was appointed as new governor News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) aided by Shosuro Maru. Blood Hunt (Region 2 - San Francisco, CA, USA) As a renewal of the Dragon-Scorpion Alliance the three Dragon monk Orders dispatched a large contingent of their monks to reconsecrate the city's temples in the name of the Scorpion. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Peasant Uprising In 1168 an uncontrolled riot at Ryoko Owari Seminars Fictions 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team larger than any in history wracked the City of Lies. Only the students at the Dojo of Bitter Lies saved the city from destruction. Bayushi Shaiga (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Later it was found that Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, had been spreaded the revolution ideas on the villagers. The City of Lies was nearly put to the torch by the crazed minions of Kokujin, who fanned the flames of discontent to a fever pitch and unleashed his pawns upon the samurai of Rokugan. The Anvil's Legacy: Hammer & Anvil 2 and A Hero's Tale: Hammer & Anvil 3, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 the Leatherworker's Quarter burned to the ground. The fire was began by the Scorpion, to destroy a threat to the Empire without any doubt. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Despite of it the city was quarantined and lost to the plague. Rulebook Story (The Plague War) The survivors were evacuated when the God Beast of Kali-Ma approached the city. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The beast was killed, but an incursion by a group of demon spawn created by the god-beast, ran rampant through the nearly deserted streets. The city would need more than six months to recover. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Notable Locations Quarters * Fisherman Quarter ** The North Rim ** The Crab Caves ** The Loops * Leatherworker Quarter ** Dragon's Shadow ** The Festering Pit ** The Little Shadowlands * Merchant Quarter ** Two Gates *** Moment's Edge Bridge ** The Wharves ** Downhill ** Fields of Gold * Temple Quarter ** Daikoku's Shadow ** The Small Holies * Licensed Quarter / Teardrop Island ** The Island Dock ** Swords Polished ** The Island Garden ** House of Foreign Stories ** House of Plum Blossom ** House of the Morning Star ** House of the Red Lotus * Noble Quarter ** The Old Section ** The New Section Other Locations * Bay of Drowned Honor * The Great Lunar Cave * Towers of the Eyes Dojo Situated within the heart of Ryoko Owari sat the Scorpion courtier school, the Dojo of Lies. Way of Samurai, p. 63 External Links * Ryoko Owari (Hidden Emperor 2) * The City of Lies (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Scorpion Clan Holdings Category:Unicorn Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures